1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to housing assemblies for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that a variety of portable electronic devices typically include a camera. Examples of such portable electronic devices include smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like. Generally, housings of portable electronic devices typically define a through hole to allow light into the camera assembled within the portable electronic devices.
However, in addition to light, the through hole can also permit contaminants such as dust and moisture into the portable electronic devices, which can badly affect the performance of the camera or even damage the camera.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.